InuYasha and the Curse of the New Moon!
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: On the night of the new moon InuYasha is cursed to be human! Can the gang break the curse, or will Inu's dogie ears be no more? Better question: Will he want them back? InuxKag. ON UNDEFINED HIATUS  AKA IT MIGHT DIE SOON
1. Prolouge

**My Summary and the disclaimer thing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha.**

**Summary:**

**This happens a few weeks after the last InuYasha TV episode.**

**This is an Inu x Kag fanfiction, and will stay that way.**

**Hey, my summary sucked anyway! Not fair at all!**

**Oh, and don't you DARE fing take my story!**

* * *

**Curse of the New Moon**

By: JD Half Dog

**Chapter 1(prologue)**

"Damn." cursed InuYasha, "Will tonight ever be over?!?" It was the night of the new moon and a huge demon was outside the small hut that He, Kagome and Shippo were in. Miroku and Sango were putting up a fight, but were having a hard time. "That's it, I'm going out there." said InuYasha, frustrated. "No, stop you wont stand a chance!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha had left the building and charged the demon with his sword drawn. "Eat this you bastard!" he said as his sword stuck armor. "Fool! Taste my mark!" The demon smacked the back of InuYasha's neck and it glowed with a searing pain. "Ahhgh!" screamed InuYasha. The demon then chanted an incantation of sorts:

"_Human you are,_

_Human you'll stay,_

_Even with_

_The break of day!"_

The demon then laughed and disappeared. "What the hell was that all about?" asked InuYasha. Then the sun started rising. Then InuYasha realized; he wasn't gaining power! "Wha-what's goin' on? I'm not changing into a half-demon!" He was right; he was still human! 'Damn,' he thought, 'the demon must have cursed me!' "InuYasha?" Kagome asked him, a worried tone in her voice. "I don't know what happened! I should have transformed!" That left the Inu gang with more questions than you could shake a tetsuseiga at!

* * *

Okay, that's an intro to the story. This is my first Inu fic, let alone Inu/Kag! Please go easy on me...please?

JD Half Dog, signing out!


	2. Setting Out: let the InuxKag begin!

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own InuYasha.**

**I do own this story, however.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Last time:**

'_Damn,' he thought, 'the demon must have cursed me!' "InuYasha?" Kagome asked him, a worried tone in her voice. "I don't know what happened! I should have transformed!" That left the Inu gang with more questions than you could shake a tetsuseiga at!_

* * *

**Now**

Back at Kaede's village, the priestess herself examines the place where InuYasha was burned. "He be branded with the curse of a moon demon."  
Said the wise old woman. "What the hell does that mean?" asked InuYasha. "It means ye will be human until ye defeat the demon who gave ye the seal." Responded Kaede. "Then let's go find that bastard and destroy him!" yelled an overconfident InuYasha."Lets not be to hasty here," said Miroku as he reached for Sango's backside, followed by a SMACK! And a handprint on Miroku's face. InuYasha got up and walked outside. Unable to jump the height to a branch like he normally could, he climbed to a branch near the top of the tree. He found a comfortable position and sat there. He half sighed, half groaned. "Great," he said to himself, "I'm human, weak and defenseless." 'You can also tell Kagome you love her.' Said a voice in the back of his head. He felt his face burn. He could never- where did that thought come from anyway? He shook his head and sighed. There goes this night's sleep.

**Meanwhile**

"You have served well, Getsueitenma." Said Naraku. "Thank you, lord Naraku" said the demon named Getsueitenma. "Now that InuYasha will have no chance against you!" "Let's hope you're correct" ,said Naraku.

**The next morning (Inu Gang)**

InuYasha's eyes opened slowly when he heard his name being called from below the high branches of the tree. "Hey InuYasha!" rang a cheerful Kagome's voice. "Come on down for breakfast!" "Hold ooon!" He fell from the tree by accident. "InuYasha! Are you alright?!?" asked Kagome with a slight giggle. The way he looked now was like when she used to say 'sit' to him. "Hey, what's so funny?" InuYasha asked, slightly ticked off at her for laughing. "Oh nothing, just remembered a funny joke, that's all." She said with a smile. Before he knew it, InuYasha was smiling too. 'She's so pretty when she smiles...' InuYasha thought, and he felt his face get hot. "InuYasha? Are you ok?" asked Kagome, even though she knew very well he was blushing. "Er-uh, yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered in reply. InuYasha then stood up and the two walked toward the hut where breakfast was being served. InuYasha was strangely hardly touching his food. Shippo saw this and promptly tried to steal the food in front of InuYasha. THUD! InuYasha pounded Shippo on the head. "Just cause' I'm human doesn't mean I still can't hit you." said InuYasha. "B-but you're n-not eating it." Whined Shippo. InuYasha then shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth. "See, I AM eating it!" he said, mouth still full. "InuYasha SI-" Kagome stopped and mentally slapped herself on the head. That wouldn't work now that he was human. InuYasha still had cringed, although he quickly regained his composure once he noticed nothing happened.

After breakfast, InuYasha walked outside and called to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "C'mon we have to find that demon!" "Alright you don't have to yell!" replied Kagome. InuYasha didn't reply. The group began to travel into the forest near the village.

**1 hour later**

"So how will we know when we find this demon?" asked Miroku. "We'll find it when we find it!" replied InuYasha. "InuYasha, lighten up! It's a beautiful day!" said Kagome in an attempt to put him in a good mood. "Besides, it's not _that _bad being human is it? I mean Sango, Miroku, and me are human all the time!" InuYasha looked at her kind of spacily (A/N: If this isn't a word, fck Webster and his damned dictionary. Fck all the $heads that made that- Inu: Stop cussing out this "Webster" and write! JD: Eh he... sorry) before snapping back to reality when Kagome said his name. "InuYasha, are you ok? Why were you staring at me like that?" she asked, feigning innocence. She knew why he was staring. InuYasha's face turned a very bright red. "Uh, well, I—," stuttered InuYasha. This earned a giggle from Kagome.

**30 Minuets later**

InuYasha was still deep in thought. That was _twice _in_ one day_ he had acted like that. Unknowing to him, his hand was subconsciously reaching for Kagome's hand. He realized this when his hand was firmly wrapped around hers. He immediately felt himself heat up. What surprised him more was _she squeezed his had back!_ InuYasha felt like he was on fire! His eyes slowly crept down towards Kagome's face and their eyes locked for about 5 seconds before his diverted away, leaving a frowning Kagome. Suddenly, the group came to a stop, and InuYasha and Kagome took the chance to scoot closer to each other. "There's a demonic aura ahead!" exclaimed Miroku. Sango prepared her Hirakotsu, and InuYasha drew Tetsuseiga and pulled Kagome close, making them both blush crimson, before becoming serious again. The ground rumbled, and a strange demon came out of the ground. "It's a mole demon!" Miroku conformed. "Feh, I can take him," said InuYasha. "Kagome, stay here!" he commanded her as he went after the demon...

* * *

Chapter 2 complete! PLZ R&R! Oh, and if the total reviews add up to 15 all reviewers get a cyber cookie! Yay for you! So R&R! Please no flaming! 

Next Chapter: InuYasha takes on the mole demon! What will happen? Will Inu and Kag get closer still?

And if so, how close will they get? Find out next time!


	3. A kiss to make it better?

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own InuYasha.**

**I do own this story, however.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Last time:**

_Suddenly, the group came to a stop, and InuYasha and Kagome took the chance to scoot closer to each other. "There's a demonic aura ahead!" exclaimed Miroku. Sango prepared her Hirakotsu, and InuYasha drew Tetsuseiga and pulled Kagome close, making them both blush crimson, before becoming serious again. The ground rumbled, and a strange demon came out of the ground. "It's a mole demon!" Miroku conformed. "Feh, I can take him," said InuYasha. "Kagome, stay here!" he commanded her as he went after the demon..._

**Now**

InuYasha charged the demon and his untransformed Tetsuseiga cut the demon's arm off. But the mole demon retaliated by using its other huge fist to hit InuYasha's right leg. "ARRGH!!!" screamed InuYasha in pain. His leg had been broken, and without his demonic powers, he would heal at a human's pace. He tried to use Tetsuseiga to drag himself out of danger but the mole demon came after him again. InuYasha shut his eyes, and waited to be crushed. Then the demon let out a scream as it was hit in the head with an arrow. InuYasha opened one eye and looked to see Kagome holding a bow. 'The idiot,' he thought. 'I thought I told here to stay back!' "Hirakotsu!" yelled Sango as the boomerang split the demon in half. Then Miroku yelled "Wind Tunnel!" and the demon was sucked up into the endless void in the monk's right hand.

Kagome ran over to InuYasha with a medical box in hand. She opened it up and scrounged around for some supplies. "Sango, Miroku, I need you to get me some strong sticks about this long!" she said showing the distance with her hands. She got confirmation nods from her friends and they went off. "InuYasha just hold on, when they return, I'll fix up your leg so it can heal properly." She said with a smile. InuYasha went to staring again. Her smile made the pain fell less, well...painful. He snapped out of it when he heard his name. "Hello? Earth to InuYasha?" said Kagome. "Huh?" asked InuYasha. "You just kind of zoned out on me. Did that demon hit your head too?" 'We're alone,' said the voice in the back of his mind. 'Quick, Make a romantic comment' InuYasha thought of one fairly fast. "No, but it would have been bad if you'd hit your head," said InuYasha starting to blush. "What do you mean?" asked Kagome. "I mean when you fell out of heaven," he said, his face the color of his fire rat robes. Kagome's face turned red as well after that comment. 'Did he really mean that?' she asked herself. 'Of course, his emotions do tend to come out when he's human, but never this much before! I've got to tell Sango later!' Just then Miroku and Sango returned with the sticks. "Thanks you two," she said, turning to InuYasha and her medical supplies. "Now, just stay still." Kagome began making a makeshift splint. She wrapped bandage around the leg as InuYasha tried not to move. Finally, Kagome finished the splint. Two of the sticks were longer and those and some other sticks were converted into crutches.

**At a hot spring**

**(I will put guys or girls in parenthesis to tell what's happening with whom.)**

**(Girls)**

Kagome and Sango were relaxing in the hot springs... until Kagome brought up what had happened earlier that day. "He said that? No way," exclaimed a surprised (to say the least) Sango. "Shh! What if Miroku hears? Or Shippo?" Sango quieted down at that.

**(Guys)**

InuYasha was quietly waiting for Kagome to return. Had she told Sango? He fought the urge to go ask right now. His head was slowly heading to the gutter. He shook it off. "Hey InuYasha, are you ok? Your face is all red," asked Shippo. InuYasha noticed his face was heating up. "Is there something you'd like to share with us, InuYasha," asked Miroku. "well, uh, not really." InuYasha managed to stutter out. Miroku stared at him until InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. "Alright I'll talk," yelled InuYasha. So he told them what had happened. His friends were speechless.

**Back to main story**

Kagome had just dried off and gotten dressed. Sang decided she was going to stay a while longer. When she got back, InuYasha was waiting for her. He walked over to her and whispered, "Did you tell Sango?" He was serious. "What if I did?" she questioned. "Cause I, um," he started, "told Miroku" he finished very quietly. Kagome was officially pissed off. She really didn't want that pervert to know. SMACK! InuYasha was speechless as he rubbed the mark on his face. This was worse than the mark on the back of his neck keeping him human. It hurt on the outside and the inside too. Why had she hit him? Obviously she hadn't wanted Miroku to know.

**That night**

InuYasha was propped up against a tree. His leg was broken, so he couldn't climb. He saw Kagome and started to worry. Would she slap him again? He looked away from her when she came over. "InuYasha?" all she got was a 'hmph!' from him. "Look I'm sorry about slapping you. I just didn't want Miroku to know because I thought he'd blow it all out of proportion. Maybe a kiss would make it better?" she asked. Before InuYasha could answer, however, she had kissed the cheek where she had slapped him. Then his face turned red, yet again. Kagome then extended a hand to help him up. He took it and wondered where she was taking him. They wound up at her sleeping bag (A/N: get those lemony thoughts out of your head! This is a T fanfic!)  
"You should sleep here instead of me tonight, InuYasha." Said Kagome. "But this is your sleeping bag," said InuYasha. Kagome got a look in her eyes and said "Then why don't we share?" InuYasha was shocked! "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?" asked a puzzled InuYasha. Her expression changed. "Get your head out of the gutter! Not like that! Just sleep next to me." InuYasha thought it over for a minute, and finally made his decision. "Ok, but if you get ANY ideas, I'm gone!" Kagome laughed at that and they laid down. Shippo came over and whined. "Where am I gonna sleep?" "With Miroku," answered InuYasha, one eye open. "Whahhh!!!" cried Shippo. InuYasha gave him a 'If you don't shut up you die' look. So Shippo shut up.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 complete! InuxKag MAJOR in this chapter.

Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama: Close enough for you?

Christine819: short chapters, long story!

Nightmare282: I'll try to every day, but I'll be gone for a week soon!

SistersGrimm: there will be more "Cool Chappies" in the future.

R&R!!!!

* * *


	4. Lovers

**I don't own InuYasha**

**I do Own this fic**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Last Time**

"_You should sleep here instead of me tonight, InuYasha." Said Kagome. "But this is your sleeping bag," said InuYasha. Kagome got a look in her eyes and said "Then why don't we share?" InuYasha was shocked! "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?" asked a puzzled InuYasha. Her expression changed. "Get your head out of the gutter! Not like that! Just sleep next to me." InuYasha thought it over for a minute, and finally made his decision. "Ok, but if you get ANY ideas, I'm gone!" Kagome laughed at that and they laid down. Shippo came over and whined. "Where am I gonna sleep?" "With Miroku," answered InuYasha, one eye open. "Whahhh!!!" cried Shippo. InuYasha gave him a 'If you don't shut up you die' look. So Shippo shut up._

**Now**

InuYasha had opened up a little more since a week ago. He was starting to wonder if this curse was now a blessing. As the group walked along, they stopped when a tornado came blazing through; it was Koga. InuYasha "growled" at Koga. "Stay away from Kagome, you mangy wolf," exclaimed InuYasha, hand on Tetsuseiga's handle. "Why should I? She's _my _woman," Koga replied. InuYasha thought for a comeback and a light bulb went on in his head. "No, she's _my mate_!" Everyone was shocked, mostly Koga. Kagome looked at InuYasha like 'What do you mean?' InuYasha mouthed 'Play along.' She winked. "You're lying! You have to be!" He was starting to crack. InuYasha held back a laugh. "Kagome is this true?" asked Koga. Kagome had thought this through fast. "Yes I am! I told you I'm NOT YOUR WOMAN! I never was, am not, nor will I ever be your woman!" She put on an angry face. It was all an act, but only InuYasha knew that. They'd tell the others about it later. "You heard her, wolf. Beat it!" InuYasha had Tetsuseiga drawn and the tip of the blade a Koga's throat. "Leave now if you know what's good for you," InuYasha threatened. Koga shot him a death glare and ran off. InuYasha sheathed Tetsuseiga and dusted his hands. "That takes care of him." Said InuYasha. Then he noticed that all eyes were on him and Kagome. "It was a lie! He was too stupid to tell," said InuYasha. "Nu-uh! About a week ago he and Kagome were in her bag together! That's why I was with Miroku that night!" said Shippo, which earned him a pound in the head. Miroku and Sango gasped... well, Sango anyway. "Get your heads out of the gutter!" said Kagome. She and InuYasha were both bright crimson. "He just was sleeping in the bag with me. Not...you know!" Kagome was mad. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all did a nervous sweat drop. "We believe you! Calm down Kagome!" said a scared Miroku. While this was going on, InuYasha was in thought about his "excuse". 'What if that were true? What if Kagome and I...' InuYasha shook it off before he got any further. He kicked himself mentally. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment! Still, that stupid voice in the back of his head kept insisting he think it over. He walked over to Kagome and whispered into her ear. "So Kagome... are we lovers now?" Kagome's eyes widened. She had secretly been waiting for him to use her name, 'we' and 'lovers' in one sentence. She whispered back. "Well, I suppose your comment and the fact we have slept in the same 'bed' so to speak means... yes. Why do you ask?" her heart was racing at that moment. InuYasha whispered back. "Because," he whispered the next words very quietly "I love you." Both faces became redder than ever. The onlookers, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, were thoroughly confused. When InuYasha and Kagome returned to standing up straight, Kagome cleared her throat. "We have an announcement to make." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all nodded slowly. "We are a...um..." InuYasha started. "Lovers." He finished quietly. Then he and Kagome had a double blush again. InuYasha then proceeded to pick Shippo up by his tail. He looked the little fox demon in the eye and smirked. Then he whispered to Shippo, "You ain't sleepin' next to her ever again." And whacked Shippo on the head, throwing him to Sango him to Sango. "He's your problem now," said InuYasha pointing to Sango and Miroku. Kagome proceeded to wrap her arms around InuYasha's right arm. He felt she would cut his circulation off, but didn't seem to mind. "Y'know," started InuYasha, "we should just go back to the village." The others were shocked. "What about the curse? Don't you want to be a half demon again?" asked Sango. "Not really, no" said InuYasha, again shocking everyone. InuYasha and Kagome had gone on ahead, and InuYasha asked Kagome if she wanted to "show him off" to her friends. Kagome just laughed and agreed. "But first we need to go through the well and get you some modern clothes!" He just nodded. What could possibly go wrong?

**What could possibly go wrong**

Naraku was watching all this through Kanna's mirror. He smirked. A weakness. But why care if he's not going to fight. Maybe He'd just mess with his mind...

**Kagome's House**

"So he's now your _boyfriend _right?" asked Kagome's mom. Kagome nodded. "Is it ok if I take him to get some modern clothing?" Kagome asked her mother. "I guess, but don't buy more than you need to!" responded her mother. "Thanks, mom, I won't! Come on, InuYasha, let's go!" Kagome grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him outside and toward the shrine exit.

**Later**

Soon the two arrived at the nearest Tanaka clothing store. InuYasha looked around and found a few pairs of jeans and some T- Shirts. Kagome decided she'd get something for herself. She looked around and found an 'I'm bad and you love it' happy bunny Tee shirt. She hid it from InuYasha; she'd show it to him later. They left the store and stopped at WcDonald's for lunch. InuYasha ordered two Big Wacs, 2 large fries, and a large coke. Kagome just had a salad and a small sprite. Everyone in the restaurant was gathered around their table. Then Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi walked in and saw the crowd. "What's going on?" asked Eri. "This guy's gonna eat two Big Wacs!" said a man from the crowd. The three girls got a look at the table and saw Kagome and a long black-haired boy, who was the center of attention. Was that Kagome's boyfriend?

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! I hope you like it!

Next time: InuYasha and Kagome are interrogated by her friends. Will hilarity ensue? Or will it be a complete disaster?

Keep reading, and expect a real kiss soon...


	5. Freindly Interrogation

**A/N:Sorry about the lateness, I was at a church camp for a week.**

**I don't own InuYasha**

**I do own this fic**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Last Time**

_InuYasha ordered two Big Wacs, 2 large fries, and a large coke. Kagome just had a salad and a small sprite. Everyone in the restaurant was gathered around their table. Then Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi walked in and saw the crowd. "What's going on?" asked Eri. "This guy's gonna eat two Big Wacs!" said a man from the crowd. The three girls got a look at the table and saw Kagome and a long black-haired boy, who was the center of attention. Was that Kagome's boyfriend? _

"Hey Kagome, over here!" yelled Eri above the crowd. Kagome looked up and saw their heads. She turned to InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha, those are my friends in the back!" InuYasha swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth and said "You mean those three chatty girls you hang out with?" he asked. Meanwhile, Eri and Ayumi had squeezed their way to the table. The girls bombarded Kagome. "Is he that boyfriend of yours?" "Yeah, the two-timing, obsessive jerk?" InuYasha almost choked. But the crowd was egging him on and he had the other burger to eat, so he swallowed and kept eating. People began placing money on the table and started saying that he could have it if he ate it all. That settled it. He dug into his second burger and began munching away. Kagome and her friends watched partly disgusted and partly in awe. There was at least $100(USA, 12175 yen) on that table. Kagome made a fake cough only her friends could hear. "He's had... counseling for that stuff, but he still has a bit of a temper," answered Kagome to her friends' earlier question. By now the second burger was half done. The amount of money had doubled-no, tripled- by now, as more people came in and watched. "Wonder what he'll do with all they money," asked Yuka. Eri turned to Kagome. "Maybe he'll get you something with it." There were cheers as InuYasha swallowed the last bit of burger and washed it down with his soda. InuYasha raked in the money and counted- 39190 yen!

His jaw dropped slightly. What could he use this for? He looked at Kagome and thought for a minute. He caught himself blushing.  
Of course, Kagome caught it and giggled slightly. Her friends looked over and saw him red. InuYasha saw this and tried to stop blushing.  
Kagome's friends grabbed her and dragged her away from the table.  
The crowd had begun to disperse and InuYasha finished his fries and soda. He looked at the four girls, Kagome being attacked with questions from all sides. The source: her friends. InuYasha growled in frustration followed by a sigh. He cursed under his breath. If he had is hanyu powers, he could easily eavesdrop on them! But all he had were mere human ears. He began tapping his fingers very loudly on the table, hoping they'd notice. They didn't. He took all the money and pocketed it. He stood up, making sure his chair made _lots_ of noise. Still no response. He vein –popped at that – those three were getting on his nerves. He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her by the arm. "Let's get out of here before they drive me insane," whispered InuYasha to Kagome. "InuYasha, that would be rude," replied Kagome. "And your point is?" asked InuYasha. Kagome thought for a minute and weighed the options. He had a point, they were getting annoying. But on the other hand, they were her friends. Kagome sighed and whispered a reply to InuYasha. "Ok, get ready to run." Then she pointed towards the back of the restaurant and yelled, "Look, what's that?!?" Her friends turned their heads to look. When they turned back, the two were gone. "Arrgh! The oldest trick in the book!" said Eri as she smacked her hand on her head.

**In Feudal Japan...**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were almost bored to tears. "I miss Kagome and her bag of treats!" Shippo began whining. "Calm down, Shippo. I'm sure they will return soon." Miroku Answered. "Yes, but soon would be nice." Sango added. Then they returned to being bored to death... Very bored to death.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, but I'm working on chapter 1 of another fic. The next chappie will be longer though!

Cookies for all my reviewers! And I'm so nice, I'll throw in glasses of milk!


	6. Hiatus AlertPossible Revamp?

Unlike my Fanfiction for Naruto, I might just salvage this one. Don't know. Maybe when I finish up Project: EVE. All I know is this story has been, and will be, on Hiatus for an undefined amount of time. I might not even bother to finish it. TL;DR: Don't get your hopes up.


End file.
